


Two Idiots in Love

by vampqueenmarcy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Concerned!Dean, Determined!Cas, Drabble, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampqueenmarcy/pseuds/vampqueenmarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr meupclose: Cas is locked away in a bunker room for days. Dean is worried and tries to figure out what he's working on. Only to find out that Cas made him a custom iron engagement ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Idiots in Love

“What’s he doing down there?” Sam asked Dean one morning.  
“I don’t know, but it’s been days. I’ve tried talking to him but he just keeps telling me ‘it’s not finished yet.’”  
“Huh. I hope he’s okay.”  
“You and me both…” Dean replied, worried gaze trained on the locked bunker door, where currently all that could be heard was the clang of metal and a few muffled grunts of frustration.  


***  


On the third day, Dean had enough of Cas’s short responses to his questions. He knocked loudly on the door.  
“Cas, open up.”  
“Dean, I can’t, I’m not done–”  
“I don’t care, you’ve been in there way too long and I’m concer–I mean Sam’s really concerned about you. Just take a lunch break or something, you gotta eat now, remember?”  
“So that’s what that pain is…”  
Dean heard soft footsteps coming towards him followed by the creak of the door opening a fraction, just enough to see one of those gorgeous blue eyes and the dark shadow of three-day scruff. He’s so beau–SHUT UP DEAN STOP BEING SUCH A CHICK.  
“Just ten minutes, then I must return to finish my project. It’s very important.”  
“Yeah, whatever, just eat a damn sandwich before you get even skinnier.”  
As he scarfed down his meal, Dean looked him over. He was covered in sweat, his hair looking like it had been run through too many times to count, his hands dirty and a little swollen from overworking them on whatever “project” he was creating. And yet, in his disheveled state, Dean still couldn’t look away from his ex-angel, and he was still trying to wrap his brain around his feelings for him.  
“Dude, you need a shower…and a shave…you’re starting to grow back your Purgatory beard.”  
“My appearance isn’t important right now, I have work to do.” He wiped off his hands and face with a napkin and went right back to his man cave. Dean figured at least he got him to eat and left him to his private business.  


***  


In the middle of the night, he heard shuffling next to his bed. He awoke, turned on the light, and pulled his knife from under his pillow in three seconds flat, then paused when he saw Cas’s excited face near his.  
“It’s done,” he said, awe in his deep voice.  
“Cas, it’s four in the morning! Can it wait until–”  
“No, come with me,” Cas interrupted, holding his hand out for Dean. He gave a half-attempted glare at Cas but took his hand regardless, ignoring the butterflies he got from the small touch.  
Cas lead him into the bunker and Dean was surprised to see nothing had changed.  
“I thought you were building something in here with all that noise.”  
“I did.” They stared into each other’s eyes, a habit they had formed early on in their relationship some five years ago. A small smile graced Cas’s lips as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden box. Dean was puzzled until Cas got down on one knee.  
“Cas, what are you doing?”  
“I believe it is customary to be on one knee while I present you with this…” He opened the box and inside was a ring forged out of iron with Enochian symbols all around it. “It means always.” Dean took it out of the box to get a closer look. He spent all that time making something for me? “Dean, will you–” He pulled Cas up by the collar of his trench coat and kissed him hard. Cas’s eyes opened wide in surprise before fluttering closed, placing a hand over the brand that started it all. When they broke apart, Dean was out of breath and gently rested his forehead against Cas’s.  
“I don’t want a big girly wedding…but yes.” Cas’s bright grin was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen. Cas placed the ring on Dean’s left hand then lifted it up to his lips to kiss his knuckles. Dean slipped his arm around Cas’s shoulders while they walked back to Dean’s room. “How’d you know what size to make it?”  
“I measured your finger while you were sleeping,” he said matter-of-factly. Dean just chuckled and kissed Cas’s temple.  
“Dork.”


End file.
